medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Saki Sukinasaki
| image = Saki Sukinasaki.jpg | alias = The Beast Idol | age = 17 | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Abnormal | affiliation = Kiyoterae | occupation = Idol | relatives = Unknown | education = Suisou Academy, Class 4 | abnormality = Error Message Plate | manga debut = Volume 15, Good Loser Kumagawa | anime debut = Episode 24 | japanese voice = Yōko Hikasa }} Saki Sukinasaki (須木奈佐木 咲, Sukinasaki Saki) is an idol in league with Jyuujika Hachiningatake and Zomeki Furousan. Together, they form the group Kiyoterae (キヲテラエ, Kioterae). A former student of Suisou Academy, Sukinasaki is the chief antagonist of the Medaka Box spin-off chapter, Good Loser Kumagawa. Personality Sukinasaki initially appears to be a shy girl, approaching but speaking timidly to Misogi Kumagawa when he first transfered into Suisou Academy. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 8 This shy demeanor is soon revealed to be a facade; Sukinasaki is actually highly manipulative, using her ability Error Message Plate to control others. Because of her ability, she considers herself the most important in the academy hierarchy, and prefers to work from behind the scenes by controlling those in power as she orchestrates events to further her own desires. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, pages 19-20 Despite her malicious personality, Sukinasaki seems only to desire peacefulness and stability wherever she has planted herself, and does not particularly care who is in charge as long as this requirement is met. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 34 As an idol, Sukinasaki is considered to have adapted the best to the music industry, recognizing the commerciality of everything involved. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 134, page 18 When she gets excited, Sukinasaki has a tendency to strip. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 135, page 14 Appearance Sukinasaki has short, reddish-brown hair with an ahoge, and light brown eyes. She wears a face mask that covers her set of shark-like teeth. As a student of Suisou Academy, Sukinasaki wears the standard women's uniform of the academy. As an idol, she wears a button down shirt with a checkered pattern and a bow, a matching skirt, tights, and a beret. History Sometime during her tenure at Suisou Academy, Sukinasaki chose Aki Jakago to be the Student Council president, and presumably used her skill to make sure the other girl was elected. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 19 She eventually enters class 4, in which her seat number is 2. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 8 Good Loser Kumagawa Sukinasaki is first seen approaching Kumagawa after his introduction as a transfer student into Suisou Academy. Designated as the one to talk to Kumagawa when no one else in the class wants to, Sukinasaki timidly approaches the transfer student, claiming it is best if he goes to meet the Student Council President and Monarch, Jakago. Sukinasaki lets slip about Jakago's skill, Aero Biker, which gives her control over oxygen. She begs Kumagawa to come with her, otherwise the entire class will be punished, to which he agrees. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, pages 8-11 Upon meeting Jakago, Kumagawa mentions what he has heard of her, an act that horrifies Sukinasaki. Aware of who must have told him, Jakago uses her ability to suffocate Sukinasaki, driving the girl to her knees. At Kumagawa’s request, Jakago stops, and asks Sukinasaki if she is sorry, to which the other girl tearfully says she is. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, pages 13-15 After Kumagawa leaves, Sukinasaki takes direct control of the members of the Student Council. Declaring that she was the one who made Jakago Student Council president, she labels Kumagawa as too dangerous to be left alone. Removing her mask and revealing a deranged smirk, she declares herself the most important, as her skill allows her to control other skill holders. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, pages 17-20 The next day, Sukinasaki approaches Kumagawa again, revealing that Jakago has been hospitalized. She then recommends that he become Student Council President, as he has no history with the school. When Kumagawa tries to turn her down, Sukinasaki reveals that she has taken control of all their classmates. Giving in, Kumagawa admits that he has lost to her. One month later, Suisou Academy is shut down, due to the conclusion of the battle between Kumagawa and Sukinasaki, a battle with no winner. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, pages 32-34 Plot Kurokami Medaka’s Successor Arc As Oudo Miyakonojou leaves the Hakoniwa Academy Sports Festival, Sukinasaki arrives along with Jyuujika Hachiningatake and Zomeki Furousan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 132, pages 8-9 As the three reach the main field, Sukinasaki removes her mask and remarks that, while she had heard there were many strange goings on at Hakoniwa Academy, it is just a normal school: a farm for raising humans. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 132, pages 18-19 Unknown Shiranui Arc Sometime after the school festival, Sukinasaki and the rest of the Kiyoterae host a concert. Sukinasaki sang for the concert and has kept the shirtless-singing move as a regular move in her concert. Before the concert, Medaka emails the group about meeting up so Medaka and Kikaijima meets them after the concert in their backstage room. Medaka complements Sukinasaki and others on their performance. Sukinasaki expresses her gratefulness, saying that the group has been a power trio since the festival. Medaka asks Kiyoterae what is a song. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 173, pages 1-3 Sukinasaki thinks hard about it, and smiles, saying Medaka thinks about some good things as a youth. Zomeki believes Medaka to be a truth-seeker type, a type that strive to reach perfection and goals. Sukinasaki adds that a song, whether imperfect or not, is like a style to convey feelings between one's self and everyone else. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 173, pages 10-12 During the battle against Kotobuki, Medaka closes her eyes and sings the song performed at the concert by the Kiyoterae and Sukinasaki in order to defeat Kotobuki. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 173, page 18 Abilities Abnormality Error Message Plate (操作令状, Erā Messēji Purēto): Sukinasaki is able to control others through cards attached to their foreheads. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, pages 18-20 There seems to be no limit to how many people Sukinasaki can control with this skill; at the least, she can control an entire classroom of students at once. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 33 As a side effect, those under Sukinasaki’s control slur their speech, as if drunk. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 22 However, they remain unaware that they are being controlled. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 24 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Abnormal